gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MSN-001 Delta Gundam
Translation required BraveCommander, or anyone else who can translate Japanese to English, could you translate this page please: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TN4jyEACc8I/AAAAAAAAWKQ/w4ABz2spjJk/s1600/6.jpg Thank you. Gaeaman788 02:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Pilot debate Any good explanation on HOW did Char Az....er....Quatro piloted this unit in Mobile Suit Gundam UC (The Postwar)? All I see is the official website confirmation and some scans, but how did he return when he's confirmed as MIA (or KIA if the novel is concerned)?--Duo2nd 10:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, MIA doesn't mean he was dead. He could just not be found. So, who knows ? And the CCA novel isn't considered canon (maybe semi-canon, but I'm not even sure of it). But, yeah, too be more serious, this should be clarified. HPZ - O.N.E. 11:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :PErhaps he piloted Delta Gundam before re-joining Neo Zeon,, becaause it was a prototype of the Hyaku ShikiGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 11:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :According to the Mechatalk forums, the HGUC Delta Gundam manual says that Riddhe fought in a simulator battle against the Delta Gundam uploaded with Quattro Bageena's combat data. --'Zeikfried' 12:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Soo it's really just combat data of Cha...I mean Quattro's previous experiences with Hyaku Shiki. Now that makes senseGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 12:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Still.. this contradicts that : "However in UC 0096, one Delta Gundam is built mainly for test purposes by Anaheim Electronics. Rumors speculate that the golden mobile suit itself is been piloted by Anti Earth Union Group ace pilot Quattro Bajeena, who mysteriously returned after his departure in the end of the Gryps Conflict". One unit was actually physically built and someone piloted it. HPZ - O.N.E. 13:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::^Can't find any source as to where that bit of info comes from. Probably an attempt to justify its inclusion in the UC game as an extra playable unit.--'Zeikfried' 13:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Because that completely throws off all UC continuity. I'll disinclude it for now. I'd say that one unit was most likely built around 0094-95 as a revived testbed for Delta Plus, but there is no way Cha...I mean Quattro piloted itGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe this was some sort of propaganda.. You know, the return of a great ace pilot like Quattro would have been great for the AEUG troops. HPZ - O.N.E. 09:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::three things could have Char piloting the Delta Gundam. 1) He never could have never piloted the Delta Gundam and his combat data from the Hyaku Shiki was used by AE. 2) Char could have trained using a Simulator or the actual of the Delta Gundam in 0087 before it was changed into the Shiki do to the stress the transformation system put on its frame. 3) char could have also piloted as its simulation data before he became leader of the second Neo Zeon in 0092. char did not die until 0093 well the delta Kai's first appearance was in 0090. so he could have piloted a prototype delta gundam in 0090 under the name his ails before the delta Gundam was ether disassembled for study or enhanced into the first production model of the Delta Kai as this would fit the time line as we dont know what char was doing in until he became leader of the second Neo Zeon movement. I feel the third one is the correct one. i forgot to sighing again.--Guyver92 (talk) 20:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Wave Rider Mode Is it just me or does the wave rider mode of the delta gundam look a lot like a core booster?Guyver92 (talk) 20:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC)